1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to facilitate loading and unloading of a motorcycle onto and off of a truck bed or similar cargo area of a motor vehicle or trailer.
2. Description of Related Art
Some motorcycles such as those for racing or trail riding are neither designed nor allowed by law to be ridden on public highways. Therefore, these specialized cycles must be transported in a truck, van, or trailer to the site where they are to be ridden. Further, on occasion, even cycles designed for street and highway use must be transported such as when they are in need of repair. Placing a cycle in a motor vehicle or trailer requires, as a fist step, elevating the cycle from ground level to the bed or floor, i.e. cargo area, of the vehicle or trailer. After a cycle has been placed in the cargo area, it must be fastened securely to prevent it from swaying or falling, which could cause damage to both the cycle and the transporting vehicle not to mention the risk of causing a serious accident by distracting the vehicle driver. Unless the cargo area is set up specifically for transporting a cycle, proper securing of the cycle can be time consuming.
Typically, a motorcycle is elevated to the level of the cargo carrying area of a vehicle by pushing it up a ramp. While this method is simple and ramps are inexpensive, pushing a heavy cycle up a ramp can require two or more people. While a winch or similar device may the employed to do the hard work, there is still the need for one person to hold the cycle upright and steer it and another to operate the winch. A skilled cyclist may be able to ride a cycle up the ramp if the cycle is operational, but riding it down backwards to unload it is dangerous for even an experienced cyclist.
Devices of many styles and configurations for loading and unloading motorcycles ranging from the simple to the sophisticated are described in the art, and a wide selection of ramps are commercially available. Some of the more sophisticated ramp systems incorporate electrically powered winching and stabilizing systems to permit one person to perform loading and unloading operations, e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,577 and 5,846,047.